Your love is a lie
by iseeyouthere22
Summary: Stan is wondering where is Kyle all the time well he gets his wish and finds out which destroys him


**_I fall asleep by the telephone_**

**_It's 2 O'clock and I'm waiting up alone_**

**_Tell me where have you been?_**

**_I found a note with another name_**

**_You blow a kiss, but it just don't feel the same_**

**_Cause I can feel that you're gone_**

**Another night waiting for Kyle to come back from his "job" but I know it's a lie, no one works this late. I lay my cell on the pillow next to me, Kyle's pillow, and I wait for his call like always. I hear the door open and keys hit the table, man what time is it two fucking o'clock in the morning I must have been out of it for a while. He enters our bedroom and sits on the bed kissing my head and moving my phone. He gets up so he can change into his pj's and comes right back. He wraps his arms around me and he has that weird smell on him again. The smell of a different person or something but I guess that comes with the job of being a doctor.**

**My phone goes off and I get up rubbing my head. I see that Kyle is gone, I grabbed my phone to see its nine almost ten. "hey sleepy head" I hear him say as he walks into the room very sexually and sits next to me on the bed. He kiss me on the lips and I kiss back knowing its full of lies and guilt. "ky where were you last night?" he looks at me, "you know that I get called into work at various times in the night" he smooth's my hair out of my eyes only to see them cold full with depression and sadness. "then why……..why is there a note with some ones name on it", "its just a note from the office telling me about my patient, don't worry I'm not cheating on you Stan" he gets up already dressed and goes to the door grabbing his keys before he walks out again. "I love you, see you later" he blows me a kiss and leaves. Now I feel totally alone and I have a good feeling he's never coming back**

**_I can't bite my tongue forever_**

**_While you try to play it cool_**

**_You can hide behind your stories_**

**_But don't take me for a fool_**

**I sit on the bed with my laptop typing another blog about my new book coming out until something pops up on the screen. I click it only to be directed to a picture of Kyle and Cartman what the fuck oh and they're fucking that's, I bit my tongue afraid of the words that was going to come out form this. My phone rings and its Kyle so of course I answer it "hey", "hey……babe I wanted to call and tell you that I have to mmmmmmm….. Work late again" oh yea something's up he just moaned on the phone. "I understand I'll see you when you get home, bye" I hang up and throw it at the window only to see them fucking across the street. That slimy little Jewish bastard.**

**_You can tell me that there's nobody else_**

**_(But I feel it)_**

**_You can tell me that you're home by yourself_**

**_(But I see it)_**

**_You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want_**

**_But I know_**

**_Your love is just a lie_**

**_(Lie)_**

**_It's nothing but a lie_**

**_(Lie)_**

**The front door opens, Kyle walks in and trying to be quiet as a mouse but he fails as a light comes on. He sees me sitting in a chair next to the lamp watching him in shock. "what….what are you doing up?" he asks me I simply shake my head. "Ky tell me the god damn truth are you cheating on me?" I ask ignoring the quick panic in his eyes. "what the hell Stan why would I cheat on you, you know damn well I stay late at work to get extra pay" Kyle lets out very angrily and walks up to me, placing his hands on my cheeks. Some how it just doesn't feel right anymore. "Stan I'm not cheating on you I love you" he says as he looks into my eyes trying to pretend it never happened. "all right" he smiles "I'll met you in the room" and he walks off. I get up and walk to the room 'he's nothing but a lie'**

**_You look so innocent_**

**_But the guilt in your voice gives you away_**

**_Yeah you know what I mean_**

**_How does it feel when you kiss when you know that I trust you_**

**_And do you think about me when he fucks you?_**

**_Could you be more obscene?_**

**I stop typing and run a hand through my hair, writing is so hard with out any inspiration. I move my head away for a second and see a picture of me and Kyle from our last anniversary we look so happy and he is just so…….so innocent. But the way he talks to me now it just gives him away every time. And he knows exactly what I mean but he never says it. I lean back in my chair and stare at the ceiling, only to drift to the window that started it all and I see them making out on his bed. My trust for Kyle breaks more as they continue, I had to look away. 'I bet he doesn't even think twice about me when he's getting fucked by that fatass'**

**_So don't try to say you're sorry_**

**_Or try to make it right_**

**_Don't waste your breath because it's too late, it's too late._**

**Every thing that he owns is in boxes as I tape up the last one he walks in and sees all the boxes. "Stan what's going on?" he asked confused and I just have to laugh. "you and Cartman that's what's going on……this is all of your stuff, you can go and live with him" he finally gets it and starts to cry, "Stan I'm sorry it was a mistake please let me make it right please I…….."I place my finger over his lips "Kyle don't waste your breath, just take your things and go. We're through"**

**_You can tell me that there's nobody else_**

**_(But I feel it)_**

**_You can tell me that you're home by yourself_**

**_(But I see it)_**

**_You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want_**

**_But I know, I know,_**

**_Your love is just a lie_**

**_(Lie)_**

**_It's nothing but a lie_**

**_(Lie)_**

**_You're nothing but a lie_**

**Walking out of harbucks I pull my hat down a little, after that incident with Kyle I went back to being Goth. At least there no one will cheat on me with there enemy and speak of the Nazi him self walking beside my ex being happy as fucken ever. I over hear them say my name as they walk by me, giving me a look of well I don't know. What the fuck ever like they ever know how it feels to get your heart broken twice by people they love hell no they don't. I walk off to my house which I see my gang sitting at my door steps waiting for me. "finally Rave what took you?" Redgoth, Dylan, asks me taking his coffee from the tray. "nothing just ran into a bad memory" I say and we walk into my house for another poetry session.**

**_You can tell me that there's nobody else_**

**_(But I feel it)_**

**_You can tell me that you're home by yourself_**

**_(But I see it)_**

**_You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want_**

**_But I know, I know_**

**_Your love is just a lie_**

**_(Lie)_**

**_I know you're nothing but a lie_**

**_(Lie)_**

**_Lie_**

**_(Lie)_**

**_Lie_**

**_(Lie)_**

**_Lie_**

**_Your love is just a lie_**

**I wake up in a sheet of sweat from another nightmare about the same thing for the past year. Breathing hard I look at my cell seeing its only two o'clock I swallow hard. Everything comes back at me like a gun wound to my head. Every single lie, that he told me, every kiss that he stole from me. Every breath of my life he burned from me, all because he was to scared to break up with me at the beginning instead of cheating on me. The light on my phone flashes on waking up my boyfriend. "Stan whats wrong……..did you have another nightmare?" Tallgoth, Evan, asked and raised his arm to mine. "yea but I'm fine" I place my phone back to it's place on the nightstand and lay in his arms feeling his warmth all around me. "love you" he mummbles into my neck and falls back to sleep, I close my eyes and the last thing that crossed my mind was this 'what if your love is a lie'**

* * *

i'm so evil to stan but really its the song, evil song but i love it

this story contains the following couples- Style, Kyman, along with Raven (Stan) and tallgoth (Evan)

things that i dont own are the wonderful characters and song

Your love is a lie by simple plan (they are awsome) ^-^


End file.
